


通往未来的绿

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 亮23庆生\内21庆生
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Uchi Hiroki
Kudos: 1





	通往未来的绿

[00—10 全]  
我只是讲一个故事，简单的故事，  
用我童年的记忆，回归，祭奠。  
就好像又活了一遍。

00 浅绿  
花是我最美丽的梦。  
也是我未完的梦。

一定在哪里遇见过你，  
否则，我的心为什么会那么痛呢？

那么痛，直到又遇见你，  
我会喜悦得不知所措。

请你要相信，  
和我小心的踏进这彩虹般的未来，  
我们要的幸福。  
一辈子的幸福，  
就在那里。

01 青绿  
锦户亮第一次见到内博贵居然是在机场厕所。  
这是个很晦涩的初遇。

到现在亮是这么回忆的。

当时亮根本没看隔壁那家伙的脸，只顾自己完事，便出去洗手。  
内随后跟上，却怎么也拧不开水龙头。  
“你吃什么的？”  
毒舌的一派作风，挑衅的话，毫不留情。  
“我只是……”  
内退后几步。  
然后小亮没用多大力气，白花花的水柱，倾泻，无辜。落在陶瓷洁具的一刻，能听见无情的讽刺声。  
“谢…谢。”  
内向小亮低头。  
“哦，算了。”  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”  
这样一说，好像刚刚过分的亮唉。  
这家伙……  
切，算了，只是个有礼貌的家伙罢了。  
且慢，他说的“谢谢”，似乎是大阪话？(注：东京与大阪各有方言~)  
“你是大阪人？”  
“是啊。”  
碰上同乡了，这时锦户亮心里那个叫百感交集啊，真想马上拥抱眼前这瘦人儿。  
不过他没那么做。

两个人在厕所聊了2个小时又4分。  
一同回去，他们发现，原来都是去同一个办公室。

“你是新来的？”  
“嗯，实习生。”  
“哦。这样。”  
“请多指教。”  
亮伸出右手。  
小内已经褪去方才对亮害怕的印象，微笑的像个孩子般与小亮握手。

他们的手伸出去，就再也没收回……  
为了这只此一生的爱恋。

02 淡绿  
“小内，够到着吗？”妈妈温柔的站在一边。  
内使劲垫起脚，好不容易碰到邮筒的寄信口，“啪啦。”嗦的，信就掉进了墨绿色的邮筒。  
年轻美丽的妈妈拍拍他的头，“好啦，爸爸一定会收到的。”

春末的立交路，从不缺美，也不缺生气。  
樱花像是万年未谢，一片一片的花瓣一点比一点妖娆，好似染上了鲜红的油彩。  
人行天桥上，孩子一直在歌唱。可爱的童谣，妈妈打着拍子。  
咿咿呀呀，叽叽喳喳，模模糊糊。  
一个小孩的欢乐，好比拥有整个世界。  
但愿它永不结束。

每个孩子在童年时都做过各种奇奇怪怪的事吧。  
有的叫人忍俊不禁，有的叫人深刻思考。

小内呆在离113—910邮箱不远的松林树背后，一直等到5点。  
夕阳的影子正好掩去他小巧的身体。  
也不是从何时开始，内有个习惯：一定要看到信全部被收走才安心。  
这是一个孩子小小的执著。

“叮铃铃。”  
来了！  
带着绿色厚帽沿的邮递员终于踩着单车而来。爽快的打开邮箱，嘴里哼着不成调的昭和小曲。大摞大摞的把满满的邮箱清空。  
那些信就躺在座位后的空邮包里。  
“好了。”中年男子仿佛干了件了不起的事，重新骑上单车，前往下一个邮箱。

忽然间，几乎是不经意的。一枚茶色信封不听话的跳出邮袋，落在柏油路上。  
凝聚着孩子与妻子期待的信慢慢被和风吹起，奇迹般的漂浮在空中，直至视线也无法与之切合。  
那个看不见的部分，就是神存在的地方。

小内是不会看到这些的，他紧接着拾起信，努力的又把信投了进去。  
“啪哒。”现在邮箱是空的，这样的声音更有安全感。  
于是小内回过身又快快乐乐的回家了。  
家里有妈妈香香的咖喱饭，有弟弟坏坏的恶作剧，还有爸爸暖暖的越洋电话。  
下次爸爸打来的时候，一定要问他是不是收到了信。

“我回来了。”  
闻到饭香了，可是弟弟碗里的怎么看都比自己丰盛吧。  
并不是妈妈的特别偏心，自己也没那么要求而已。  
只是想到那封信，小内会忘记所有，  
连当天女孩的表白都忘得一干二净，  
拜托，说好要记得的，  
Ma，算了。

等爸爸的电话，要紧。  
就是这样的，天暗下去，盼着月儿露笑颜，  
韶华中的一天，流逝。

03 亮绿  
亮第一次打电话给内是见面后的10天又7小时。  
他懒得发消息，直接讲不是更爽快么。  
也亏你觉得好意思，当时我吓一大跳呢。内每每回忆起时，都这么说到。

……  
“是内君吧。”  
“你是？”  
“那个，我是亮啦。”  
“哦，小亮，怎么了？”  
“你没有不方便的事吧。”  
电话那头是刻意的压低，握电话的手，开始，沁出微微的汗。  
“……”  
似乎是注意到冷清。  
“只是问问啊。”  
“这样……”  
心不知为何的在颤抖，胆战心惊的不敢多说一个词一句话，生怕说错了。  
“这段时间可以借住你这儿么。”  
气氛在瞬间融化，流雾。  
依旧磨灭不了那份傲气。  
不想低头，  
不想屈尊。  
只等着肯定的同意，  
因为这是唯一的选择，没有回转余地。  
“好吧。”  
果然，不出所料内答应了。  
亮觉得自己还是像小时候一样聪明，就算期间头撞墙一两次，丝毫没有影响到。

“你在哪里？”  
“大阪么？”  
“嗯，我这就来找你。”  
嗯，我这就来找你，带你回去，  
这是我埋在心里的话。

后来亮常常拿这段作谈资，  
“小内好苯噢。”  
“告诉我地址不就得了。”  
“害我等你好久。”  
“最后你自己都迷了路。”  
不忘再加一句毒舌，“要不是你长得漂亮，我才不和你做朋友呢。”

是哦，笨笨的我，认识小亮你，  
只是当话说出口的那一刻，  
好像你就在我周围的某一个角落，  
情不自禁的移动目光。  
你藏的好隐蔽，  
我却坚信能找到你。

终于，我失败了。

但是，这次抓紧了，就不会松开。

04暗绿  
小内和别的小朋友不太一样，引用老师的话是“安静得不可思议。”  
他总是喜欢一个人呆在幼稚园充满阳光的教室里，一个人握着画笔涂抹，一个人沉浸在自己的世界里。  
因为快要上国小了，妈妈教过小内识字。片假名，平假名什么的都可以指读了。  
小内有观察过妈妈给爸爸的信，信封上的地址好长，怎么都记不住。  
有一次呢，小内就偷偷请教了他的邻居——大他两岁的赤西。  
“地址要这样写才对。”赤西骄傲的拿给小内。  
“噢，谢谢。”  
“你想寄情书么？”  
“没啦。”  
讨厌。  
小内羞羞的跑到自己的房间。

那是第一次自己寄明信片。  
没有对任何人说，  
是秘密。  
地址是乱写的，可是小内觉得只要邮递员看了上面画的画就知道是他要寄给爸爸的。  
大人看来是极其幼稚的想法吧。

(次日的邮局信件中转站)  
“直木，你看啊。”  
“唉？”  
“恶作剧么？”  
“不知道。”  
“像是孩子的笔迹。”  
“不过……”  
“嗯？”  
“你看，这里有寄件地址哦。”  
“长岛街……十一町目三楼。”  
“是这样啊，谢谢直木前辈。”  
“没什么的，我走了。”

小小的明信片到底会寄到谁的手上呢？

05草绿  
“内的家好大啊。”  
“是在夸我么？”  
小亮把行李放在门边。

“这是你的房间么？”亮先是探头，然后跑到房间去。  
“好大啊！”  
“小亮睡我的上铺吧，”内停顿下又补充道，“我恐高。”  
是么。

搬到东京后，内一直是一个人住，没有什么不方便，寂寞了就写信到家乡。弟弟打电话来说他还是像小时候一样喜欢写信。  
“是吗？小时候的事，我记不得多少了。”  
“哥，你不要装糊涂啦。说说东京的MM多不多啊……”  
“那个啊，昨天我看到……”  
于是话题就这么被叉开。

小亮住下的第一天。他兴奋了好久。  
黑漆漆的屋子会发生什么呢。  
睡不着啊。  
内翻过身，缩在被子里。  
终于是忍不住开了口。  
“小亮~”  
“嗯？”  
(太好了他没睡。)  
“我……”  
“你不累么。”  
“我有点睡不着。”  
“噢。”  
“小亮的家在哪儿呢？”  
“我父母搬去家乡了，只有我还住在大阪。一年前我来东京。”  
“大阪那里是空屋么。”  
“是啊，一套不错的公寓呢。下次你来大阪无家可归，我可以收留你呀。当回礼好了。”  
死小亮。“才不要呢。”  
虽然谈话中看不见彼此的脸，小内的心里已是好满足好满足。

枕头边有微妙的振动，有短信。亮忍住困意摁着手机。  
『谢谢你，小亮。』  
他……亮抹抹油腻的屏幕，现在睡得好香呢。  
喂，不过小内打呼，亮就受不了啦。

“看都是你，昨天没睡好。”亮原本的黑眼圈更黑了。  
还有时间磨蹭么？

“快啦，机场那儿还要训练呢！”

06深绿  
亮一直在等信，来自山下的信。但是信箱常常是空的。  
第一封信到夏天的时候才来，不 ，说是明信片比较好吧。  
“这是什么？”亮眉头紧蹙，小小的纸片乱七八糟的不知画了些什么。  
“寄错了吧。”准备要丢入垃圾桶。  
“是一个叫内博贵的寄来？”  
这个名字在哪儿听过？

小内忘了自己寄了第几张明信片。  
爸爸在7岁生日时回家一次，那是最幸福的一刻。  
全家人一起围坐在桌边，连平时调皮的弟弟都安心的不吵不闹，甚至拿出了自己亲手制作的小飞机，笨笨拙拙的。但是小内很高兴。把飞机握在手心，做出翱翔的姿态。

“happy birthday！”七根五彩的蜡烛熄灭。小内默默许下了愿望。  
“许了什么愿呢？内。”年轻的爸爸正温柔的，看着自己。  
“秘密。”小内低下头。“是吗？哈哈。”爸爸温暖的大手拂过软发。  
“给，生日礼物。”  
“啊，谢谢爸爸，可以打开吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
连弟弟也硬是要来看一眼。  
“是……明信片？”小内撕开包装纸，是一套精美的明信片。“爸爸这次要去很远的地方，可能小内下次的生日都不能回来了。到时候爸爸希望可以收到小内的信。”  
“我……”语气透着沮丧，却说不出口，是想说，“我给爸爸寄去那么多卡片，没有收到么。”  
果然那些地址是徒劳的，一厢情愿的。  
小内怎么会有这种深层的思考。  
“难道说小内不想写么？”  
“没有，”小内又笑得像朵太阳花，“爸爸也要认真工作啊，什么时候再回来给小内过生日。”  
“嗯，一定，爸爸答应小内。”

往后的日子，那绿色的沉默的邮箱又承载了一份感情。  
07 嫩绿  
“BAKA，快起床啦。”  
“让我再睡一会。呐……”  
“拜托，呆会要资格考试，迟到了可不好！”  
“那你先去好了，我马上起来。”  
“真受不了。管不了你了，我走啦。”  
“再见，小亮~”小内一个翻身，又沉沉的睡下了。

正要骑上机车，亮还是放下头盔。  
“那家伙，真麻烦呢。”

“锦户亮和内博贵，你们又迟到了！”教官严厉的冲两人骂去。  
“喂，你自找死路呀。西川教头的苦又不是没吃过么。”站在亮边上的大仓悄悄耳语。  
“你烦死了。”  
“那么，接下去测试。”  
原来整备师不是那么好当的。  
听亮说他考了3次才拿到pass，内尝到了失败的滋味，明明是有充分复习啊。

“还难过么。”暖暖的红茶擦过脸颊。  
“谢谢。”  
“我不知道该对你说什么，下次努力好了。”  
“我没事啦，你不也考了N次？”  
“你小子揭我短。”  
“哈。”  
两人就这么打起来，互不相让，仿佛回到了稚嫩的孩提时代。  
“呀……”  
“痛涅~~~”  
“那一起放手？”  
“这个建议不错。”  
“那我数‘三二一’，放手？”  
“……好。”  
“三。”  
“二。”  
“一。”  
嗒！  
强烈的反作用力使亮来不及止住身体俯冲，两个人突然靠的十分贴近。  
FACE TO FACE, EYES TO EYES。  
最终躲不了轻微的接触。  
“刚才，亮亲到我了……吧”  
“谁说的，只是……只是擦到而已。”  
小内很喜欢亮这一刻的表情，带着逞强的，逃避的。

“喂，你还在发呆啊，回去啦。”  
“噢。”内突然觉得脚下一软，“怎么会？”  
一双手适时的出现在眼前。  
“谢谢。”内触碰到亮掌心的一隙，过去的回忆就回来一些。

带着亮的力量，我不用害怕。

(我是喜欢你的，你也是喜欢我的。)

08 墨绿  
没有收到山下的信，让亮郁闷很久，那家伙果然是忘了自己吧。当初说好的一定全抛诸于脑后。  
了以慰藉的是陆续沓来的明信片。孩子的笔触怎么说都好像让心净化了一回。  
“内博贵……是谁呢？”

尔间看电视时，亮呆住了。

“现在是日卖电视台，下午3点29分，大阪七町目四号街拐口，一妇女与一孩童遭遇车祸。我们可以看到现场十分混乱，货车玻璃散落，到处沾满鲜血。据警方调查与现场材料取证，根据儿童衣物上的名牌，已知该孩童名叫‘内博贵’。母子两人均伤势严重，现已送往医院抢救。本台将继续关注此次事件。以上是记者现场报道，接下去请关注其它新闻。”

“啪。”关上电视。

不会那么巧的，不会的。

如果是呢？

不会的。

可是日本应该不会出现重名的情况吧。

难道那些抚平过受伤心灵的明信片是出自那孩子的手，但是也管不了那么多了。  
锦户亮检查完房内电源都切断后，锁上铁门，走上了去往东京的路。

后来也没再关心。

再也没有投过明信片的邮箱会寂寞吧。

09 粉绿  
小亮已经在小内的家住了一年多了，丝毫没有搬出去的意思。  
“我说小亮啊，我记得当初你说自己会去找房子的。”  
“诶?这个意大利通心粉不错吧。”  
“不要打断我。”  
“我就不能……”  
我就不能陪着你么。  
习惯了每天叫你起床，虽然会被在睡梦中的你打痛。  
习惯了在冰咖啡里不加牛奶，即使我对你这样的喝法不能理解。  
习惯了睡之前，和下铺的你闲聊，就算你的鼾声常常让我难以入眠。  
在你面前，我是发不起脾气的。  
对我来说，你的一切，我都能接受。

好像过去了很久。  
“你看啦，都是你不好。全冷掉了。”  
“是哦。对不起。”  
“ma，算了。”  
“我说……”  
“嗯？”  
“刚才是开玩笑的。”  
“切~”  
“能一直住下来吗？”  
亮停下手头的动作，看着内。

糟糕，要被看穿了。我大概离开不了你了。

“傻瓜，说什么呢。”  
未来的事还不知道吧。

“亮陪我说一会吧。”  
“不要，明天我要早去机场。”  
可是内依然自顾自说了下去。  
“小时候有奇怪的癖好么。”  
“没有。”  
“我很喜欢写信呢。”  
“信？”  
“也写明信片之类的。”  
“是么。”  
亮的心突然烦躁不少。

明信片……

内博贵……

不会吧。

该死怎么现在才想起。

“呐，怎么不说话。”

“你的癖好独一无二，我无话可说啦。”

“死小亮。”

……先前的收到的信，就是他寄来的。分明是孩子的天真，怎么会在两年之后成了大人？

迷，是迷吧。

它已经不再重要了。其中的细枝末节，我不想了解。

“未来的事还不知道吧。”

“不过在遇见你之后，我的未来就是你的未来。”

10 是你最喜欢的绿  
小内已经考出了资格证，好不容易有个长长的休假。  
带着chibi和Leon散步是个不错的选择。  
两个小家伙似乎并不友善，一见面就吵啊吵的。  
只能把它们留在家里。

小内悄悄勾起亮的手指。  
“原来东京也有这个啊。”  
“什么？”  
“这个。”  
“邮筒啊。”  
“还记得我说小时候的事么。”  
“嗯，对内很重要么。”  
“是啊。”  
“那你当时把信寄到哪去呢？”在不知不觉中，亮慢慢释开心中的疑问。  
“长岛街……十一町目三楼。”  
果然。  
亮下意识的抓紧小内的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有。没什么，走吧。”  
“嗯。”

一切都明了了。

§  
“小内，又赖床了，快起来啦。”  
“我知道啦，小亮。”  
(十分钟后……)  
“怎么还没起来？小内？”  
“对不起，让我在睡一会吧。”  
“你……”

小内和小亮，叫起来多么顺口。  
即使都已经是二十多岁的人了，  
我能不能一辈子都这么叫你呢？

我跨越时空来寻找你，  
从7岁到22岁的我，寻找23岁的你。  
我知道会很艰辛，可我明白你是我前世今生永不改变的恋人，  
我不会迷茫恐惧。

时空的交错竟可以如此神奇。  
没有不能实现的事。  
就让那绮丽的秘密伴我度过余生，我愿意让她璀璨绽放。

这绿装满了我的心，  
与你的每一秒成了幸福的理由。  
唯一无法忘记的事。

所以，现在，你是我最美丽的梦。

END  
2007-9-10


End file.
